Android 21 (Good)
is the true persona of Android 21. She, along with Android 18, are the main protagonists in the Android 21 Arc. Appearance Before the split and transformation to her true form, Android 21 (Good) looks identical to her original self: she has auburn hair, wears glasses, a blue and red dress with black sleeves and a lab coat, and blue and red heels. When in her true form, she has pink skin, her ears become pointed and she gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. However, she retains the blue eyes of her human form. Android 21 is also a rather tall woman, as she is shown to be slightly taller than Gohan. Personality The good Android 21 represents her original self's good side, similar to how Good Buu represents the good aspects of the Innocent Buu. Though she retains her hunger she is better able at controlling it due to the removal of her evil half and her link with the human soul that had been bonded with Android 18. After splitting into two halves, she seems to be incredibly apologetic, even apologizing as she attacks mid-fight, and chooses to work with the heroes to fix her wrongdoings. Though she mourns the loss of Android 16, his death and her resulting fission have made her determined to stop her evil half as a way of honoring his memory. As such, her good self was willing to sacrifice herself in order to help stop her evil self, much to Android 18's reluctance, while also thanking the soul in her for everything it had done for her. In the same setting, Android 21 was shown to trust 18, passing on the soul to her. In spite of this, she is still ravaged by her hunger and has a natural desire to eat her allies, leading 21 to fear herself. This fell to reason why she chose to sacrifice herself, not only to protect the allies she grew to care for, but to prevent anyone else from getting hurt which is presumably born from her guilt over the death of Android 16. Interestingly, she shares this self-sacrificing aspect of her personality with her adoptive son, Android 16. Additionally like Android 16, she is a gentle soul who dislikes fighting in general, though will stand up to protect innocents, as well as her friends and loved ones. It is implied by Beerus and Whis that had she survived the destruction of her evil half, she would have ultimately succumbed to her hunger. Thus, her sacrifice was ultimately for the greater good, though it is possible she could have learned to suppress it completely, though simply chose to not risk even the slightest possibility of her losing control, for fear of destroying her allies as her original self-had with Android 16. She shares a strong bond with Android 17 and 18 due to their friendship with 16 and them sympathizing with her plight and her situation as being due to 21's human self-being converted into an Android which Android 17 and 18 understand all too well. She views Majin Buu as a kindred spirit due to their similar backgrounds and love of sweets (those not made from living people) though she is not as focused on eating as her evil counterpart as she suggests to Majin Buu to defeat the enemy clones before eating the candy he offered to share with her, showing she is able to focus on the task at hand even when normal food is involved. She also retains her intelligence and knowledge of Dr. Gero's research as she was aware of the location of the remote capable of turning off the power-suppressing wave machine, though her evil half managed to acquire and swallow it to prevent her from turning off the machine. During one discussion with the soul, she reveals that she is technically "not even ten years old" and was built in the image of a human woman with the IQ of an adult, noting that she feels as though she missed out on her adolescence. She is also shown to be wary of Vegeta's temper as shown in a special dialog between her, Vegeta, and Gotenks when Vegeta admonished her along with Gotenks when they had become distracted, causing them both to fearfully do as he instructed and focus on the enemy. Biography Background Android 21's good side is her true persona and was the only persona that she had as a human. However, upon the addition of Majin cells to her, she began to develop an evil side. The two sides would fight for control over their shared body, with her hunger usually and mostly being the most dominant, even though 21 would often fight against her urges, not wishing to bring ill to anyone. Unfortunately, in the Super Warrior Arc and Enemy Warrior Arc it is implied that her good side was completely overcome by her hunger causing her evil nature to take over completely. As a result, her fission never occurs in these arcs and her original self is destroyed (by the Z Fighters in the Super Warrior Arc and by Goku, Frieza, and Cell in the Enemy Warrior Arc). Other Dragon Ball stories ''FighterZ'' ;Android 21 Arc During the first half of the story, 21 struggles to resist her evil side, who begins to grow even after the resistance from the waves. While she lost at first, the soul inside 18 saved her and as the story progressed, was motivated by the soul to keep on fighting to make peace with herself and become a family with the android modeled after her son, Android 16. However, her evil side begins to gain control once more and after her fight with Cell breaks free from her. Killing Android 16, 21 finally pushed her evil self out of her body. Doing this, however, only caused most of her power being absorbed by her evil half, who also absorbed Cell, gaining more power than anyone would've imagined. Android 21 (Good) sacrifices herself to force Android 21 (Evil) into the Spirit Bomb, allowing it to obliterate them both. Goku says he will request King Yemma to reincarnate her. After hearing this Beerus steps in and says he can ask for them if they wish. Power After her evil half is split from her she becomes much weaker, as her evil half took most of their power, in which her attacks are highly ineffective. As she refuses to give into her hunger for moral reasons, she does not absorb clones or other people to grow stronger. Though in its place, she relies on soul linking to sync with the human soul to fight alongside her allies and grows stronger by observing them fight to improve her own fighting skills. After becoming much stronger and no longer inhibited by the waves, she is able to hold her own against her evil side (who has absorbed Cell and many clones) in a one on one fight for an extended period of time, but is unable to defeat her (though prior to their fight, Goku was involved in a previous fight, as she stalled for time for the Spirit Bomb). Even alongside Goku and the others, 21 was still considerably weaker than her evil persona though her drive to protect her friends gave her the fighting spirit to continue fighting and was strong enough to hold her evil fission down long enough for the Spirit Bomb to kill them both. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly utilizing ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Tail Attack' - In her true form, Android 21 can attack enemies with her tail as part of certain combos. She can also thrust her tail into the ground, then have it erupt from the ground to deliver a surprise attack, taking advantage of her ability to extend her tail which can presumably be attributed to either her Frieza Race, Namekian, and Majin cells or a combination of all three. *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 can use to turn people into food, she chooses to never use it and as a result, it does not appear in her move list. **'Absorption' - She possesses the ability to absorb others, but is never shown using it. *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponent's energy and use up to four of her opponent's moves. There is a pool of eight moves she can copy with their availability depending on the enemy she took ki from. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. **'Solar Flare' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is functionally identical to Krillin's version but can be used in the air. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Homing Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is similar to Piccolo's version, but she can only conjure a single orb at a time. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. A series of rapid-fire blasts. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Sticky Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is a command grab where she throws the opponent across the arena. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Android Barrier' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. **'Explosive Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. it is a pair of energy blast fired at the ground. Obtained from enemies connected to the Androids. **'Instant Transmission' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab' - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. The heavy version of this move will discard all her acquired moves in exchange for extra power. **'Absolute Release Ball' - A larger version of Total Destruction Ball used by Android 21 as her Super Attack in her human form in Dokkan Battle. When using the technique in Dokkan Battle her good personality is in control thus it counts as one of Android 21 (Good)'s techniques. Ironically this technique is used by Android 21 with her evil personality in control to kill Android 16 in the Super Warrior Arc. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Survivability' - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu (all of which are capable of surviving attacks that would kill a normal person), Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, and Majin Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. *'Fission' - After destroying Android 16 in the Android 21 Arc, Android 21's good half forces out her evil hunger persona, splitting into two. This ability was apparently inherited from her Majin cells instead of her Namekian Cells, as the good and evil halves are not life linked which she reveals during a special conversation with Piccolo and Tien. As a result, her fission ability is likely derived from Majin fission, as Namekian Fission results in the two halves being life linked. However, she ultimately chooses to die with her evil self, to prevent the possibility of her succumbing to her hunger. Forms and Transformations Transformed, Good Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair and spiked ears similar to the Namekians and a tail similar to final form Frieza. Depending on which side of her personality is dominant at the moment, her eyes in this form will vary. In her evil state, she has red and black sclera and having pink-white hair while her good state retains her blue eyes and white sclera with her hair completely white. As a result of her fission, the Good 21 retains her blue eyes and white sclera and white hair permanently. It is unknown if her good half can revert back to her human form as she is never shown doing so. In Dokkan Battle this form is referred to as her Transformed, Good state. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Android 21 (Good) is playable in her true form under the name Android #21 (Transformed, Good). Additionally Android 21 in human form with her good personality in control also appears as a playable character under the name Android #21 (Normal). Additionally her human form's Conflicting Mind Android #21 (Normal) card can be Transcended Dokkan Awakened into her Good Versus Evil Android #21 (Transformed, Good) card. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Battles ;Dragon Ball FighterZ *Android 21 (Good; True Form), Android 18, and Android 17 vs. Clone Frieza (Final Form) *Android 21 (Good; True Form) vs. Android 21 (Evil; True Form) Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Doctors Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Majin Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Mothers Category:Swordsmen